


Your Love Cures Me

by bluehairedboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedboy/pseuds/bluehairedboy
Summary: Mika had kept his feelings to himself for quite a long time.





	Your Love Cures Me

**Author's Note:**

> HI ACTUALLY THIS WAS A REQUEST??? I DONT THINK I DID THIS JUSTICE AND IT'S NOT PROBABLY WHAT U HOPE HEY FRIEND THAT REQUESTED THIS (Iwontmentionurname) 
> 
> Shu's probably OOC too

Mika had been living a life where he was just a background character. All throughout his times with Shu, as part of Valkyrie and the one picked up and taken care of by, he was just a background character. 

All the time he watched as Shu's attention was delivered somewhere else. The time where Shu praised Nito and how the light pink colored haired man treated the blond differently than how he treated Mika. Though perhaps he was okay with how things was.

His oshi-san was happy and proud of 'Valkyrie', his remarkable work, priased by thousands of fans and society. 

But then everything changed and Nito left them. It all fell apart and Shu was consumed by despair because Valkyrie lost and the blond left him. He was destroyed. Beyond all that despair, he grasped onto Mika, and that was the time where the black haired boy felt so glad that he was born into the world. Not that he wasn't previously, but having Shu hold onto him tightly was something else.

But as time passed on, the Puppet Sovereign gathered pieces of himself and worked hard on bringing Valkyrie back to the very top of the food chain. He couldn't afford to let anyone look down on Valkyrie anymore, not on his watch. 

It was not quite hard to bring Valkyrie back up, but it wasn't enough to beat Fine yet. He had to work harder with Mika if they want to be back. If they want Valkyrie to be at the very top again. Shu believed that one day it will be just like how it was. Valkyrie would one day shine the brightest of all unit. That was what he believed in.

As a background character, it had always been his duty to stay put and listen to what Shu say, obey his every wishes and do exactly as what he desire. Mika has been always like that, he always did his best to please his Oshi-san, even though some of his efforts were not exactly emough to please him. Being a background character meant he had no rights to voice many of his opinions and feelings. 

Even though there were (a lot of) times where he suffered from tiredness and sadness where he couldn't please Shu, he was still happy that he could stay by his side and continue to cheer for him. Mika knew that someone like himself might mot mean much to his leader, since sometimes Shu would still talk about how he missed his Nito, and unknowingly it had torn a bit part of Mika's heart.

Though his same, usual, sweet smile was always present as he told Shu how he thought that Nito should have already forgiven him, and how he tried to encourage his leader to talk to the blond again, which worked, by the way. Mika watched from a far and he was always holding the pain on his own, keeping it away and only sharing a bit to Arashi when he had the chance. 

It was unfortunate that Hanahaki Disease was something that was reality. It sounded like a disease which could not come true, but Mika knew it was true when he coughed up flower petals, blood red rose petals. He was very confident that he was doomed. He could not possibly tell anyone about this stupid disease, no he couldn't. He didn't know how Shu would react if he knew that Mika had this kind of disease because he had feelings for the leader. 

Occasionally he would go to the toilet during lessons because he couldn't hold his coughs in, or he would cover his face with a book or duck his head down and cough 'normally'. It was a difficult thing to do since the class would glance his way. Shu had always taken care of Mika well so the class would probably think that Mika wouldn't get sick that easily. 

With thay kind of way of thinking, the heterochromatic eyed boy felt like his weighs had been increased. He even ate less and least, Shu often scold him nowadays for that, because the less he eats, the weaker his body became and he couldn't last long during practises. So whether he liked it or not, Shu had to stop practises for awhile. 

It was a good thing that they don't have any lives coming up or they would be doomed because of this. Shu couldn't possibly have Mika collapsing in the middle of a performance, it would ruin their reputation all over again. So it was temporarily fine for Mika to practise less and rest more. 

Though the black haired boy knew that he would eventually got asked what was wrong with him. He wasn't taken care poorly by Shu do he couldn't make up any reason and he would stutter a lot if he had to lie to his Oshi-san. After all, Mika's a good boy. He wouldn't lie to Shu.

So for a couple of days now, Mika had tried his best to avoid Shu at school to avoid getting ask what was wrong with him and stayed with Arashi more than he stayed with the pink haired.

"So tell me, Mika-chan, why have you been avoiding your Oshi-san?" Arashi rested his head on the palms of his two hands. 

Mika hesitated a little and played with his fingers a little, "Nnh.. Thing is, I kinda like Oshi-san.." the poor boy mumbled out hesitantly, eyes focused on his own hands, that were on his lap, eyebrows furrowed, and he looked really stressed and confused.

Arashi smiled a bit, "And?" he urged the boy to continue, leaning his upper body closer to listen real close to Mika's words. 

There was an obvious sign that Mika was nervous and a bit scared to say what he wanted to say. "Y-y'know 'bout 'Hanahaki Disease', Naru-chan? The one I said to be n-nonsense?" his fingers played with one another, intertwining and pressing against each other. 

"What about it, Mika-chan?" Arashi pushed, leaning a bit more, eyes glimmering with interest and concern. Mika couldn't have it now could he? The idea of Hanahaki Disease being a reality was just to absurd. Though Arashi himself couldn't possibly say that the disease didn't actually exist, speaking he had it until a couple of days ago but managed to keep it away from the other boy.

With a heaved sigh, Mika's heterochromatic orbs stared into the other's violet ones. "I 'ave it," he blurted out, catching Arashi off guard. But before the blond could give a proper response, Mika started coughing, red flower petals falling out of his mouth. It was a good thing that they were the only ones in class or the whole class would freak out.

With his orbs widened in surprise, Arashi stood up and helped the boy calm himself down, caressing his back up and down slowly, eyes showing obvious concern for the other one. "Oh dear, Mika-chan.. Shouldn't you confess already? I mean, there's a chance that your oshi-san returns the feeling, right?"

"Nnh... Can't say for sure, 'm still scared.." Mika muttered, wiping his mouth. His eyes were watering, he felt like breaking down all of the sudden. The pain was real and he could feel his chest tighten every time he was about to cough.

"Mika-chan," Arashi scolded gently, "You need to do it. You're getting thinner as days passes by, you often excuse yourself to the toilet or cough and hiding your face. You're suffering. At least give it a shot, I'll help you, darling."

To Mika, Arashi was the best of friends that he could have ever gotten. He was really gentle, he knew what to do when his friends were in trouble and he helped them with the best of his abilities, and Mika counted himself as one of the luckiest to able to be friend Arashi and be close to him like this.

With the best effort he had at the moment, he gave Arashi an awkward smile. "Nnha.. 'm happy to 'ave a friend like ya, Naru-chan, yer really kind. I don't want to burden ya b-but if ya don't mind then..."

"Of course I don't! Mika-chan, I'd be more than happy to help you!" the blond beamed with happiness, clasping his hands together and smiling really wide. "We all know that Shu-chan is a bit too strict and stuff, but he likes beautiful things right? I might have an idea for that!"

It looked like Arashi was really happy that he could help his friend confess to his leader, so Mika had a good feeling about it even though some of his nervousness stayed in his heart.

-

Today was specifically chosen by Shu to be used to practise for Valkyrie's upcoming live, which was around 2 months away from now. They had two songs prepared so that part was not a problem. Shu's current and only problem was Mika's health, which was obviously growing worse and worse and time passed by. 

"Kagehira, what is wrong with you?" Shu huffed, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes glaring down at Mika.

The boy fidgetted, hands trembling, clasped together in front, heterochromatic orbs darting elsewhere. Anywhere but Shu. He stuttered a bit when trying to form words to answer the question given to him. There was no way he was going to tell the truth, not when Arashi's plan was not finished. He was trying so hard to make excuses and reasonings but none came into his head.

"U-uhng— nnhaa— I was kinda sick 'cause of P.E. a couple of days ago s-since it's really tirin' 'nd stuff..."

That reason wouldn't work on someone like Shu. It was pretty much really obvious that Mika was trying to lie to his leader, and that made Shu twitch his eyebrows and frowned more. The heterochromatic eyed boy flinched and quickly darted his attention elsewhere yet again, before continuing to play with the tips of his fingers.

Shu tapped his foot onto the ground, "You know very well that the lie won't work on me, Kagehira," his voice held no force, yet Mika knew that the pink haired was not happy. "Yet you still lie. Kagehira honestly, I am dis—"

"N-no! Oshi-san y'ya got it all wrong! Y-y'see I w-was k-kinda— uh—" Mika frantically tried to fix his mistakes, body trembling, eyes watering and he was trying his best too, to not stutter because that would just make Shu angrier, and Mika did jot want that. "I-I g-got this d-disease y'see.. I've been coughin' up a lot lately r-right?"

Shu nodded, then waited for the boy to continue, arms still crossed in front of his chest. "W-well 'pparently it's t-the Hanahaki Disease— at first t-the coughs weren't b-bad b-but then it got w-worse and started t-to affect m-me.."

"What? Who did you fall for?"

"N-nhaa!—" the question was too sudden for the poor boy that his face reddened almost immediately and he waved his hands in front of him rapidly, trying to get his composure back. "W-well! I-it's uh—" 

"Is it Arashi?"

"What?! No— Oshi-san, Naru-chan has s-someone already s-so it's not him!"

"Hm, figures. Arashi is the magnet."

"...T-then why do ya s-say that.."

"I was just wondering, Kagehira. So if it's not Arashi then who?"

Mika's inner voice was screeching into his head and panicking just like how he was at the moment. Shu seemed way too deep in his thoughts trying to figure out who Mika's having a crush on. No one seemed to pass his mind so he sighed and gazed back to his unit member. "Kagehira we need to resolve this quick, if that person doesn't return your feelings then we have to get that disease out of you by force."

"D-does Oshi-san l-like me?" Mika murmured so quietly, cheeks flushed red and gazed down upon the floor, hands gripping the edge of his uniform tightly.

The Puppet Sovereign stood there, eyes slightly widened, mouth hung upon a bit. It sounded very faint but he was positive that he could not have heard wrong fron Mika. It took himself a couple of minutes to properly collect himself back, and when he did, he coughed a bit and stared at Mika more confidently.

"Well if you're going to confess your love to me, shouldn't you do it properly, Kagehira?"

"W-what?"

"I will not repeat myself."

Mika's face flushed redder than Snow White's apple, and he took a really deep breath with eyes closed, then breathed out and put both of his hands down, then stared at Shu's violet eyes, smiling a little. Honestly, the boy was such an angel, it was to be expected, after all. He was pure and perhaps innocent.

Gaining confidence, Mika parted his lips, heterochromatic eyes glimmering the slightest, "O-Oshi-san, I!— I like you, p-please go out with me!"

That's fucking adorable.

Shu blushed bright pink at the confession and covered his mouth with one hand, trying to keep himself from squealing, which would be real out of character of him, so he shut his eyes and internally express how cute Mika was just a few seconds ago.

It took him quite awhile to calm himself down and he stared at Mika's heterochromatic orbs, smiling a small smile and he patted the boy's head. "Yes. I'll go out with you," he replied shortly, still smiling a bit and the pat turned into a small ruffle before he finally pulled away.

In a flash the pain in Mika's chest was lifted and he felt so much better, he grabbed at his own chest and slowly, a wide smile formed upon his features, with his eyes widening and orbs glimmering with relief and happiness, then he pounced at Shu. "O-Oshi-san! 'm cured! 'm cured!" he exclaimed, arms wrapped around Shu's neck, face nuzzled into the other's shoulder.

For a moment there Shu just froze, uncertain of what he was supposed to do, but slowly but confidently he wrapped his arms around Mika's waist, the gave his nose a small peck. "That's good. You can practise more and be healthy again then!" he laughed his signature laugh, before releasing the hug.

"Come come! Training is not over!"

"Yes! Oshi-san!"


End file.
